New Traditions
by babyxlove17
Summary: "and in this moment she realized that it was Castle's arms that she never wanted to leave."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is a post Secret Santa fic, and it's my first fic ever posted online which is why it's pretty short. But before I continued I wanted to get some feedback, like if I should keep it going (and you're interested) or if I should work on something new. All comments and criticism is more than welcome so please leave them below! Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Wrapped in each other's embrace, Kate couldn't believe Rick Castle lived up to his word that he wouldn't be getting his girlfriend a present for their first Christmas together. Or so she thought.

Castle pulled away from their hug and Kate wished he hadn't. She'd never felt safer than she did when she was in his arms. It was finally like home again. She couldn't remember the last time someone had made her feel this way.  
All within a split second she flashed back to the dirty bomb incident, and how she experienced so many emotions in only a matter of a day or two. Like when Castle ripped out all of the wires and saved _the world_.

Then they were back at the precinct and were telling their colleagues about the whirlwind adventure they had just been on. Both secretly knowing that had Castle not taken action, they wouldn't be alive, and they never would have gotten the chance to admit their desire to be with one another.  
It was evident in the way his eyes pierced hers as they spent what they thought were their last moments together near that van. And then in the hall Castle was about to say something to her, but was taken aback when he saw Josh coming up from behind her. And as Castle headed to the elevator, Josh hugged her.

Right now, in Castle's loft celebrating Christmas, which she hasn't done since that horrible night some January's ago, she can tell the difference in the hugs between these two men. She felt almost nothing with Josh, and in this moment she realized that it was Castle's arms that she never wanted to leave.

"What are you doing, there?" Kate questioned as Castle reached under that magnificent tree he had put up.  
She still couldn't believe the way the loft was decorated! But it doesn't surprise her that he would go all out for this holiday. After all, Castle was known for big gestures. He even out does himself for smaller occasions, like when they were investigating that jewel thief the year they met, and he sent that beautiful red gown to her apartment.

"Well…" Castle hesitated "... I know you said not to get you anything. But after our talk in the break room I thought, you're celebrating Christmas for the first time in years. You should have something under the tree to open. No. You _deserve_ to have something."

Martha and Alexis had just finished cleaning up their dinner they had just had, leaving Castle's plate and placing a new one for Beckett on the table next to his. Having previously opened their Christmas gifts, Martha interrupted to say that she and Alexis would be going on with their plans so that Castle and Beckett could have some alone time.

As Castle put his mother and daughter's jackets on them, Kate couldn't understand how someone could be that kind to her, and mean every word. Sure, she'd been in other relationships but Castle was different. As he shut the door and turned around, she just stared at her with the most awestruck look. He started walking towards her and reached out for her hand.

"I…I didn't get you anything, though," she said, now coming to the realization that she hadn't brought anything from her dash over from the precinct.  
Castle just looked at her and laughed while brushing her hair away from her face and behind her ear.  
"I'm looking at my gift right now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken me a while to post a new chapter, with finals and everything I haven't had time. I still have a couple more to study for but I thought I'd at least get something small up. So I hope you like it, and again, PLEASE comment and let me know where you think this should go and what you think about this fic. Thanks so much! :D**

After Martha and Alexis had left, Beckett and Castle sat down so that she could have some dinner. As they sat at this beautifully decorated table, Castle was just mesmerized by the woman sitting across from him. She couldn't understand why he was staring; I mean after all, she was just eating.

"What are you looking at?" Kate asked as she slowly put her fork and knife down.

"Just you. But it's more like…getting lost in thought. I can't tell you how upset I was when you told me you had to work Christmas Eve. And I really did understand when you explained it to me in the break room. But I just had so much planned for us, Kate. I mean, first Christmases are important in a relationship…I think at least."

Kate couldn't help but smile. And first Christmases did mean something to her, too.

"Well, we're alone now. What were these grand plans you had Mr. Castle?"

"First things first. It's time for your present."

Castle scurried on to the opposite side of the table to pull out Beckett's chair. He then intertwined his fingers with hers and gently kissed her forehead as he led her back towards the tree.

Kate couldn't help but think that this was the perfect way to ease her back into the holiday season. Her mother would always be in her heart and mind when this time of year rolled around. But like she said before, she was ready for some new traditions.

Castle knelt down and brought up a tiny little box wrapped neatly with a bow on top. Kate's heart quickened as she thought, _"What could possibly be in a box that small?" _ She and Castle had only been together a couple months.

"Open it," Castle said whilst trying to contain his excitement and joy.

Beckett took the little box into her hands. Shaking, she began to tear open this little box. When she was done, she was left with this little brown wooden box, and when she opened it she found a key.

"I don't understand," she said, puzzled and yet a tad relieved that it wasn't what she thought it could be.

"Well, the past couple months have just been a whirlwind of emotions for us, specifically you and the dealing with your mother's murderer coming to life. And now that we have this amazing thing going, at least I think it's amazing…it just makes me think about how I don't think I could stand the thought of possibly losing you again. When we discovered Bracken was behind this, I said that I wanted to take you somewhere safe, and while I realize it's hard for us to drop our lives here and go somewhere, I just wanted you to know that you will be safe here, _always_."

Kate stood there in bewilderment. "Here…?"

"Yes, here, in this loft, with these people, with me. You will always be safe. So, Kate, this is a key to my loft, because whenever you are alone in your apartment and you suddenly feel unsafe, or unsure, I want you to come here. Because you are more than welcome. And you will be safe."

Even Castle himself was overwhelmed with what he'd just said. Flashing back to all the times he and Beckett had had in the past. He couldn't help it. He slowly leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Beckett couldn't help but kiss him back when she felt his lips touch hers'. She closed her eyes and could feel a tear run down her cheek. Her emotions were running so high right then. She had realized she had almost lost the man she loves not too long ago even though she was too stubborn to admit it to herself, and now found herself kissing that man. Her mind was finally at ease, knowing that this loft would be like her safe haven. All the while her lips were still attached to Castle's.

As they broke apart, Castle noticed the tear on her cheek and wiped it away.

"What? What did I do? This was too soon, I knew it."

She couldn't help but chuckle to herself, which made Castle smile because he'd never seen a more beautiful smile than Kate's.

"No…this is the perfect gift. You are the perfect gift."


End file.
